


The Supremo’s Hate Fuck

by Cordillera



Category: Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 19th Century, Anal Sex, Crack, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Historical, Katipunan, M/M, Revolutionaries, philippines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordillera/pseuds/Cordillera
Summary: Bonifacio was dripping wet.The loud thunderstorm outside masked his forced entry into the bourgeoise fortress, a sprawling mansion in Kawit, Cavite. But now, his damp clothes clung to his skin. He was too aware that his camisa de Chino was rendered practically transparent, revealing his sculptured torso and the scars across his body.Bonifacio felt indecent, but this was not a night for the Katipunan, but rather, it was a night for his own personal motives. He was here to confront the man who had been haunting his thoughts, and had caused his endless anguish, rage, and torment of sleepless nights.That man was Emilio Aguinaldo and he was going to beat the living shit out of him.(Read the tags. No hate please.)
Relationships: Andres Bonifacio/Emilio Aguinaldo
Kudos: 2





	The Supremo’s Hate Fuck

Bonifacio was dripping wet.

The loud thunderstorm outside masked his forced entry into the bourgeoise fortress, a sprawling mansion in Kawit, Cavite. But now, his damp clothes clung to his skin. He was too aware that his camisa de Chino was rendered practically transparent, revealing his sculptured torso and the scars across his body.

Bonifacio felt indecent, but this was not a night for the Katipunan, but rather, it was a night for his own personal motives. He was here to confront the man who had been haunting his thoughts, and had caused his endless anguish, rage, and torment of sleepless nights.

That man was Emilio Aguinaldo and he was going to beat the living shit out of him.

As his luck would have it, Aguinaldo was isolated from the rest of his household. Everyone had retired to their quarters early, but Aguinaldo remained in his private study, poring over plans by candlelight until he had dozed off, snoring lightly with his head lying top of the bureau.

These were plans for what? To drive off the Spanish from Cavite, or to drive off Bonifacio from the Katipunan? Both were equally likely, and that was why Bonifacio had to take advantage of his vulnerability now.

Bonifacio observed him for a second, and kicked over Aguinaldo’s chair. Aguinaldo fell to the ground with a slam and knocked over an umbrella stand. Before he could recover, Bonifacio grabbed him by the shirt and punched him across the jaw. Aguinaldo evaded the next punch, but the one after that sent him reeling.

Aguinaldo wiped the blood from his split lip. “What the fuck? What are you doing here?”

“Where were _you_ when we were fighting in San Juan?!” Bonifacio yelled.

“You had no chance of winning.”

“Traitor!” Bonifacio grabbed Aguinaldo by the hair, and Aguinaldo spat at his face.

Bonifacio froze, feeling the warm spit slide down his cheek. He noticed that the buttons on Aguinaldo’s ostentatious military suit had come undone, revealing a smooth chest glistening with sweat. Bonifacio felt heat rise to his cheeks.

That pause was a mistake. Aguinaldo reached out and bashed him over the head with a cane. He doubled back and his vision blurred. Bonifacio blocked the next blow and kicked Aguinaldo back to the ground. The cane rolled away. They traded blows. One moment, he had Aguinaldo pinned down with his hands wringing the bastard’s neck, and next, it was Aguinaldo who had him pinned down.

The cane was only inches away from Bonifacio’s fingertips, but Aguinaldo kicked it away and sat on top of Bonifacio, using his knees to spread Bonifacio’s arms wide apart, and Bonifacio found himself staring right up at Aguinaldo’s bulging crotch.

Aguinaldo began to undo his leather belt while Bonifacio struggled against him, but it was no use, he had no room to move. Aguinaldo stroked his cheek with the belt. Bonifacio flinched.

Aguinaldo stared him down. “You’ve always been such an overbearing asshole, Dear Self-Appointed Leader. Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps, your rightful place is below me?”

Aguinaldo began to unzip his pants. Bonifacio turned away and blanched.

Aguinaldo whipped it out. “It’s time to suck me, _Supremo_.”

Bonfacio squeezed his eyes and lips shut, but he could smell _him._ He could smell Aguinaldo’s fucking dick.

Aguinaldo gave himself a hand job while he rubbed his dick against Bonifacio’s face, tracing the head along Bonifacio’s jawline, leaving behind a trail of pre-cum.

Bonifacio burned with humiliation and rage. Aguinaldo’s dick was pressed against his lips now and he could nearly taste it.

“C’mon, just open a little wider, Dear Leader,” Aguinaldo smirked.

There was no way around it. Bonifacio opened his mouth, and Aguinaldo entered him. And Aguinaldo tasted like the way he looked: just like piss. Bonifacio gagged. He had seen bigger dicks, but when you’re giving oral, any size is too big.

Aguinaldo cried out in pleasure, rocking himself against Bonifacio. Bonifacio’s skin crawled and his mouth tasted like bile, but somehow, he continued to suck Aguinaldo off as if to prove to himself how awful it all was. He tried to think of anyone else: his wife, Rizal, Jacinto, Mabini and even all of them at the same time. But it didn't help.

Aguinaldo jumped on to the bureau. Bonifacio kneeled before him, continuing to savour his entire length. Bonifacio could feel his own soldier rise up to attention as Aguinaldo continued to groan. He rose up and took Aguinaldo’s smooth hand and slid it down his trousers. Upon contact with his erect manhood, Aguinaldo’s eyes widened, and he shivered. At that point, Bonifacio knew that he could make Aguinaldo do anything.

Bonifacio pulled Aguinaldo close. “You taste like fucking death,” he snarled at Aguinaldo, and forced his tongue down his throat.

Aguinaldo moaned, and Bonifacio felt emboldened. He sucked on Aguinaldo’s bleeding lip as he rubbed their his dicks together, feeling triumphant in his knowledge that he himself was the much bigger man.

Bonifacio ripped off the rest of their clothes, and shoved Aguinaldo against the wall. “You’ve wanted me this entire time. Didn’t you?” Bonifacio hissed as fondled Aguinaldo’s diminutive length.

Aguinaldo whimpered.

“You sick fuck. I’ll do you if you give me half of your troops and beg me for forgiveness.”

Aguinaldo narrowed his eyes, but they rolled back as Bonifacio continued with his hand job.

“Yes, Supremo!” Aguinaldo gasped.

Bonifacio threw him on top of the bureau, face down. The last thing Bonifacio wanted to see was Aguinaldo’s orgasm face. Bonifacio spread Aguinaldo’s ass cheeks wide apart and began to enter him. He was tight, and Aguinaldo cried out as Bonifacio advanced forwards inch by inch. Aguinaldo might’ve been in pain, but Bonifacio didn’t care. He wouldn’t mind tearing him up a new asshole.

Aguinaldo whimpered, “You’re too big for me, Andres—!”

Bonifacio pulled out and slapped him.

“I’m sorry, _Supremo_!”

Bonifacio entered him again. “Now, beg!”

“Forgive me, Supremo! Forgive me for failing you, and forgive me for ever doubting you! Please forgive me! _Please fuck me_!”

Bonifacio rammed into him, with his hatred fueling his increasing forcefulness. He fucked Aguinaldo like he wanted to kill him, He fucked him like the destiny of the nation hinged on them orgasming simultaneously.

They both came. Bonifacio rolled to the ground, exhausted. Aguinaldo lay beside him, sweaty and smothered with both their fluids.

Bonifacio looked towards Aguinaldo, and their eyes met.

“You like me too much to kill me, right?” Bonifacio grunted.

Aguinaldo said nothing, and turned away to go to sleep.

* * *

Despite the events of that evening, after the revolution ended, Aguinaldo continued to put Bonifacio to death. Aguinaldo also became the first President of the Philippines. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014 as part of some sexy crack fic challenge to be read aloud to a live audience. I did that and I have zero regrets.


End file.
